The Broken Hearts
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Even though Lance & Kitty has broken up & find themselves hooked on other partners, they still have feelings for each other. Read on to find out more.
1. Can't do without U

Kitty kept looking at Pete with a smile clearly shown on her face. Pete Wisdom.

She remembered how she had met him. Ok, here's a quick one…

Kitty was walking back to the institute, having bought her Carrie Underwood CD. Then, she didn't realize there was a car coming as she crossed the road, and before she knew it, a pair of strong arms pulled her across the road. Pete.

"Do you love me?" Pete whispered down her ear.

Kitty giggled, "Uh-huh."

"I think you better get going. Jean or Wolverine would get mad if you went any later." Pete said.

Kitty nodded, "Alright. You get going too. I'll, maybe see you tomorrow?"

"Deal." Pete gave Kitty a kiss on the forehead and then left the institute.

"Ooh, boyfriend." Laughed Jubilee from the back.

"What? Jubilation Lee how did you…" Kitty started to laugh.

"Not only her, us too." Bobby said, pushing the door back, revealing all the new mutants, all giggling and clutching their sides.

"That's enough. Back to bed, all of you. Don't forget your training session with Logan tomorrow morning." Scott said, his arms crossed, with a silly grin towards Kitty as well.

The new mutants roared with laughter as they charged upstairs.

"Kids." Scott said, as he turned his attention to Kitty. "How's it going with Wisdom? Good?"

Kitty beamed, "Yeah. Pete's been really nice to me."

"Well, you better sleep too. We still got school tomorrow."

"I guess I better myself." Kitty pushed her hair back.

"I think hanging out with Wisdom is much better than when you hang out with Alvers, isn't it? Anyway, g'night." Scott yawned as he slammed the door shut.

Kitty didn't know what she ought to say. She retreated back to her own room, full of guilt suddenly. They broke up, all because of her parents. They were the ones which objected them being together.

Kitty phased through the door and landed on her bed. Life was so tough to lead. Now that she was officially 18, life seems even tougher.

"Why da' look?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at her roommate. So far, only she and Kitty and Boom-boom and Amara shared a room. And she was dying to get her own; to finally get the thrill of what was called "privacy."

"Nothing. I'm just a not too glad to be working at the burger joint tomorrow night. And worse, it had to be on a night shift too." Kitty groaned.

"Well, ya' wanted to save enough money to fly back to Illinois." Rogue stated.

"Yeah, I know, Rogue. It's just that I always seem to feel so lousy whenever the professor pays for my trip. I want to make my own money and visit my parents. It's been a long while, thank you very much."

"Whateva' ya' say. Ah have a European history test fer tomorrow and if I fail, the professor would break ma' skull into half. Night'."

Kitty threw the covers over herself too, hearing that Rogue decided to turn in early for once, she might as well do the same. No harm having more energy for the next day. However, she remembered Scott's words from just now.

"I think hanging out with Wisdom is much better than when you hang out with Alvers, isn't it?"

Kitty closed her eyes. She actually enjoyed a lot being with him, because he was fun. He was nice, he was caring…and she had feelings for him.

Just to make him jealous and all, she begun hanging out with Pete. No, he wasn't so bad. A little like Lance too. Bad-boy attitudes.

But something in Pete was different from Lance.

She hung out with Pete because she wanted to make him mad, make him feel sorry. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that they broke up, but it was also because he had nothing for her except him. But being with Lance was like…it was like a beautiful memory.

Kitty had just one single tear shedding down her cheek.

And that was what it was…

It was nothing but a memory.

Kitty realised her tears were free falling...but she could do nothing about it...

* * *

"Lance, good night." Crystal said with a wave.

"Anytime. Hope you had a good night." Lance drove off his jeep. But he felt absolutely bad inside.

Lance stopped at the side of the road, away from the other houses and got out. He leaned against the green metal door and stared at the sky, filled with shining and glittery stars.

Being with Crystal was really fun. She made him forget most of his things. She was a cheerleader in Bayville High and was tall, with long, straight yellow hair. But the feeling just wasn't really _there_.

All was in his head now were just he and…Lance gulped. Kitty…

He didn't want to admit she was actually hanging out with Pete Wisdom now. And that they were a couple too.

Pete was very much like him, just more to offer. At least, he had a more decent ride than he did.

Lance turned around and saw a loving couple, hand in hand, laughing and counting the stars in the sky. It irritated him and Lance got into his jeep and took off.

He felt a little sick, still thinking of that couple. Once, he and Kitty were very much like that. One of the _usual night_ things they did were to count the stars that laid in the beautiful bed of clouds. And didn't they enjoy that?

Lance got to the brotherhood boarding house. It was his home, more like what Mystique gave, only she was very much gone right now.

"Toad, get away from me _now_!" Next, Lance saw a toad with blue shimmery thing surrounding him, flying out of the "living" room (mess). Oh great, Wanda's using her powers again, just as usual to get Toad off her.

"Hey, I'm back." Lance announced to the house.

All he saw was Wanda stomping up to her room, Pietro drawing silly faces onto Blob's face and Toad, very much "recovered" and hopping upstairs to re-bug Wanda all over again. Why doesn't he just give up anyway? He's never gonna' impress her, especially his stinking "never-took-a-bath-in-a-month" attitude.

Lance realized nobody cared in this house. And to think he did their laundry, their dishes, bought them food and did so much for this measly house and got nothing. (So, Wanda did help once in a while, when she felt like it).

Lance went upstairs and holed himself in his room. There was that usual mess from everyday. He couldn't understand why he always felt so lazy to clean out his own room, yet felt so determined sometimes to clean out the house.

Lance threw his bag on the table and knocked something over. Lance sighed. His room's light bulb had blew a fuse already and he didn't really bother to go get a brand new one. Lance got on all fours to see what he had knocked over.

He clutched around the _whatever-it-was_, and started to stand up when he banged his head on the table.

Lance cursed silently under his breath as he rubbed his poor aching head slowly.

He used the moonlight to see what it was.

The picture of Kitty's smiling face.

He sighed extra as he landed on the bed. He didn't know what to do. He only hung out with Crystal because he wanted to show Kitty that she was an idiot to dump him because of her parents. Yet, it seemed pretty childish and stupid to him. And he didn't really want anyone else but Kitty. He didn't feel like playing with Crystal's feelings either, just in case she got the wrong idea.

Lance felt hopeless and pulled the sheets over his head. His fingers ran across the picture, and even feeling the glass made him even more hurt than ever.

"Kitty…" Lance whispered, his voice low.

Silently, he cursed himself for being no good.

Not good enough for Kitty.

Wiping his tears away from the back of his hand, Lance wished that they never broke up at all in the first place…

* * *

_I almost don't know what I can write, cos' every idea seemed to have been used up already. Hope this story doesn't ore you guys too much…Chapter 2 would have to wait, because I'm a lil busy lately…and sorry for changing Pete Wisdom's status...I just had to use that guy because he never seemed to be in any of the evolution stories I've read so far..._


	2. I'm still waiting

Kitty hit her locker with anger, "Open up, you!"

Rogue gave a grin at her, "Locker not listening to ya'?"

Kitty said, "I've got Chemistry next and if this locker doesn't open up, I'm going to-."

Kitty looked around and when she made sure no one was looking at her direction, she phased her hand through and pulled the Chemistry book out.

Rogue begun walking away, "No powers, Kitty."

"And get totally, like, late? Not a chance on my record."

Kitty sped down the hallway. Just when she was outside the door, she paused. What if she…Kitty groaned and walked into the room, filled with noise.

Kitty settled down at her seat, and opened up her Chemistry book. However, she still felt eyes were on her. Eyes that made her feel guilty and uneasy.

And more over, she didn't feel like looking up either.

Lance played at the corner of the page with his fingers. Kitty was absolutely lousy at this. She was _just_ trying to look like she was totally absorbed into the book but he knew her way too well.

Lance just kept looking at her. In the room, only he and Kitty weren't talking. And he didn't really like the idea of that.

Well, so what anyway? She's the one, which made us break up so it was her fault. I've got Crystal. She's way better than Kitty anytime.

But he sighed. He knew inside he didn't really want to be with Crystal at all. No matter how pretty, how nice or how fun she is, she'll never be able to hold a candle to Kitty. After all, Kitty knew he was a mutant, like her. She could understand how he felt. But being with Crystal equals to hiding the real him from her. Crystal can never accept him if she found out, but Kitty could.

During the lesson, they were the quietest group of all. And during the fireworks experiment, they didn't say anything to each other, even though they were partners.

Kitty poured in the mixture and begun reaching for one of the tools when Lance did the same too. Their hands touched a little and Kitty pulled hers back immediately. "Sorry," Kitty said, but that was all. After that and through the lesson, they didn't exchange a single word.

"All right class, good work for the day. Finish up your assignment due next week and class, dismiss." Mrs. B barked at the class.

Lance and Kitty stood up, packing their stuff, ready to leave.

"So," Lance said, "How'd you…uh…like a soda sometime? I mean, we're still…friends right?" He knew he wanted to be more than friends but he didn't really know how to put it.

"Sorry, but I…I've got some stuff on this week and so…just, sorry, Lance. But friends is good." Kitty said.

"Right…so when are you-." Lance tried to finish his sentence but then Crystal came running up, and linked her hand with Lance's.

"Hi, Lance. You don't know how long I took to find you in this huge…oh, Lance. You never told me anything about your _friend_ here. My name's Crystal. What's yours?"

Kitty tried really hard to be as friendly as she could be. "Oh, I'm Kitty. And I'm busy. Bye." Kitty answered dryly and dashed off.

"Hmmm…your friend, Kitty is a little shy is she?" Crystal said, "But anyway Lance, I'm still so glad I have you. All the girls in the Cheerleading group were really jealous of me when they heard I'm your girlfriend."

Lance rolled his eyes. _Girlfriend? Per-lease. The only girlfriend I have is Kitty. _"Really? Is that what they said?"

"Oh, of course. I won't dare lie to you, Lance. Where are we lunching at?"

"At the burger joint down Maple. I'll ride ya'." Lance and Crystal got to the school main gate where Lance's jeep is parked and saw Kitty standing there along with Rogue.

"My, there's your friend again. We really have fate don't we?" Crystal was about to go greet Kitty once more again when a blue, huge car pulled up at the side of the road and Kitty got in, waving bye to Rogue. The corner of her eye caught Crystal and Lance and she became really…mad. "Pete, let's go for Lunch, ok?"

"Anything for you, Kitty." Pete switched gears and the car sped off.

Lance had indescribable feelings in him. Kitty got a _boyfriend_ he didn't even know about? How stupid is that?

"Wow. Kitty really has high tastes in men. Her boyfriend looks rich, but I don't care because I have you." Crystal laughed.

Lance looked a little sad actually. How could he hold a candle to someone like him? He's probably bringing her to somewhere ritzy and the best place he could take Kitty on their dates were Mcdonalds and nothing more.

Rogue saw Lance and her eyebrows met. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "Ya' got some nerve ya' jerk. And ah thought ya' would do somethin ta' get her back but ya' didn't even do anythin'. What kinda' guy are ya'?" Rogue found she was wasting her breath on him and with an evil glare, she hopped into Jean's SUV and took off.

"Who was that? Another friend?" Crystal asked.

"Sort of more like Kitty's. But don't worry about her. She can be pretty, you know, hard sometimes." However, Lance knew what Rogue said was pretty right and made sense too. He had been a real jerk.

And he wonder when he's ever gonna' stop being one and get Kitty back.

If he could…

* * *

"Kitty, you're not eating much. Kitty?" Pete waved his hand towards Kitty and got her out of her "trance".

"Huh? What did you say, Pete? Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

"I know you aren't. Anyway, what happened to you? You're eating way too little you know." Pete looked rather concerned.

"Nothing wrong Pete. It's just that…I uh…been thinkin' about tonight working at the Burger Joint's gonna wipe out my energy and I've also got Logan se….oh, nothing." Kitty couldn't tell Pete that she was a mutant and she wasn't really thinking about working and getting all sweated out at the training sessions of Logan's. Last she heard was that he wanted to get a couple of tanks for the sessions. He better not. And secondly, she was thinking about Lance.

"What dessert would you want? They've got everything here in this ritzy restaurant." Pete flipped through the pages one by one.

"Oh, just the usual then." Kitty sipped her ice water.

"The, um, usual? What's the "usual"?" Pete looked absolutely clueless.

"The ice-cream. And make it chocolate and strawberry, please." Kitty remembered he wasn't Lance. If he were, he'd know what Kitty wants. Normally, when they order, Kitty always had the strawberry and Lance the chocolate. But right now, she'd be eating it with somebody else instead.

Kitty ate pretty little of her ice cream, and left Pete worried.

On the way back, Pete asked, "Kitty, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Pete, really." Kitty leaned against the unfamiliar door seat, smelled the unfamiliar smell and was talking to an unfamiliar guy.

"You look pretty wore out. Bad day?"

"Pretty much I guess. I've got lots of things to do, honestly and I still haven't got my Chem work done."

"Here we are, Kitty." Pete dropped Kitty outside the "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" gate. "Want me to pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"No, thanks, Pete. I'm walking instead. Gotta' drop some stuff off at the library for me and Jean."

"Alright. Don't wear yourself out. Remember you got me. Bye." And Pete sped off.

"Yeah, right." Kitty phased through the gate and wondered what she doing with Pete in the first place.

Landing on her bed, Kitty looked up at the ceiling. And she sighed.

Where did all those happy times between she and Lance go?

* * *

"And here's my stop as usual. The burger was delicious, Lance. And thanks too." Crystal got out of Lance's jeep.

"Great. I'll catch you tomorrow then." Lance said.

"Oh, I'll be going to the burger joint tonight. It's going to be good earning my money for a new dress. I want to make you happy when you see a little something new on me."

"Terrific idea. I'll drop by tonight then." Lance answered.

"Be waiting for you," Crystal French-kissed Lance and left him getting nervous.

If it was Kitty, he'd be smiling and kissing her back. In Crystal's case, the most he could do was hug her and that's it.

_Man, why can't I just get Kitty out of my head for once?_

Lance got back to the Brotherhood of Mutants house. Same house, same people, and a same mess too. But the mess for today looked way worse.

"Lance, I never knew how charming you really are, until I saw it with my own two eyes." Pietro said.

"Man, what's that, Pietro?" Toad was playing Pokka cards with Fred but clearly; both were losing, or winning.

"Lance, how did you it anyway?"

"Do what?" Lance threw his bag on the floor.

"Get Crystal Roland. She's the girl I've been trying to get the whole of last year, but she always turned m dead down. How did you even get her?" Pietro was almost sounding desperate.

"Gee, imagine that." Lance didn't sound too thrilled at all that he got the girl Pietro wanted. Pietro always managed to get any girl he wanted with the honeyed-words, great image and all, so it was a little weird Crystal would even fall for Lance.

"And to think he just kicked Kitty aside and now he's got a even better girl?" Toad said.

"And you know what, Einstein'? You," Lance said, pointing at Pietro, "Can have her. I don't care."

"If she hears that, she'll so roast you alive." Pietro zipped across the room.

Lance said, "Get her to try then."

He fell on his bed and grabbed the picture of he and Kitty, hugging one another. Toad took it, and after Lance found out, he made Toad fly out of Bayville.

Even though it was a wee bit blurry, he loved it. And he really wished Kitty would come back to him.

When he was with Crystal, she didn't know much about him, and she didn't really know what he liked, the shops he usually visited and stuff. But if it were Kitty, she'll know for sure.

* * *

"Thanks, mister. Come again." Kitty wiped the counter as she waved a customer off. "Good job Pryde. Work attitude excellent." Her manager said.

"Really? Cool and thanks, Mr. Burton. I'll promise to keep that up."

"Good, because we have a new girl here today. Same age as you. Later when I'm gone, show her the ropes around here. She'll be doing the same job as you- at the counter, so it shouldn't be so hard."

"Ok, Mr. B. I'll handle things over here."

"Be leaving then. Knock off at 9pm, Pryde." Mr. Burton got out of Burger Joint, leaving Kitty and the few others.

No sooner had he gone than the new girl came in. And the moment she said, "Hi, Kitty. Didn't know you worked here too," Kitty's face completely fell.

"Oh, like, hi too, Crystal." Kitty said, not very happy.

"I'm so glad you'll be doing the same stuff as me too. That way, we could help each other out. Whatdya' say?" Crystal laughed, putting on her "Burger Joint" cap.

"Sounds pretty good," Kitty tried to look polite but not succeeding very well.

The place was pretty much empty. Hello, it's the night?

"So, how long have you known Lance, Kitty?" Crystal said.

_Longer than you did, that's for sure._ Kitty thought back to the first time she met him. At first, he seemed like the biggest idiot on Earth but after that, she found him pretty nice and then, she got hooked on him.

"Round, more than a year and a half." Kitty said.

"Oh. I've just got to know him recently and you wouldn't believe this but the first time I saw Lance, I just knew he was perfect for me. I mean, he's really nice and he's just so cute, with all that brown hair." Crystal said.

"How nice, Cryst." Kitty looked away, her eyes filled with jealousy. _She_ was meant to be with Lance, not her. She doesn't even know a quarter of Lance.

The door was being pushed open and the next thing Kitty knew, Lance was walking in.

Kitty immediately turned around, pretending to wipe the glasses.

"Oh, Lance, you really came." Crystal said.

"Of course. I always kept my promises, Crystal. Just got held up a little back home but no biggie."

"Nothing to worry about, Lance. Oh, I believe you know Kitty. Kitty's been a real treasure. She's taught me every single thing here, Lance."

Lance shifted his gaze towards Kitty, whom turned around, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Hi…"Kitty chocked.

Lance nodded and the next thing he knew, Crystal kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Lance, that's the thanks you get for coming down here for me."

Kitty saw the whole thing and her eyes whelmed up with tears.

She pushed the kitchen door open and got out of the embarrassing state. _They like being together then let them. And get over him, Kitty. Because he's nothing but a big loser._

Kitty changed back to her usual clothes and left a quick note telling Crystal she wasn't feeling so good and she had to leave early.

Kitty got out of the burger joint from the back door and started to walk back to the institute.

"Hey, isn't that Kitty?" Crystal said, pointing to the cold figure outside. She only managed to catch a little of Kitty but it was definitely her all right.

"I'll get her. You just…uh…continue, ok?" Lance raced out of the Burger Joint, scanning the pretty empty car park for Kitty.

Lance saw her, out at the front gate of the car park and raced to catch up. "Kitty! Wait up, Kitty!"

Kitty stopped and something about her made Lance stop too. "Kitty, what do you think you're doing? It's cold out here. At least get Summers or Red to pick you up."

"Like you even care about me! All you care about now is Crystal! I might as well make myself disappear and let you two enjoy being together. And to think we once dated too!" Kitty felt her insides tear into half but she had to show Lance she was stronger than he knew.

Kitty struggled to walk away, only to start crying in front of him.

"Kitty…" Lance put his arms around her, trying to calm her down, but Kitty pushed him away.

"Lance, go date Crystal. She's a nice girl and you'll like her. I…I'm just not meant to be with you."

"No, don't say that, Kitty. You know that…"

"I know we once were together, and really happy too. But that was "once", not anymore. I…" Kitty turned around and with tears pouring down, she left the place.

Lance shouted behind her, "Kitty, I love you! And I'm going to get you back!"

Kitty heard but she continued to walk on.

Lance sighed in silence and turned around to walk back to Burger Joint.

Crystal watched with hurt behind some bushes. So, he and Kitty were once a couple.

What was gonna' happen to them now?


	3. Coming to a choice

Lance had his hands deep down in his pocket as he entered Burger Joint once again. Did he do the wrong thing? Was it wrong for him to say, "I love you" to Kitty? But it was true, wasn't it? He really did love her, and to pieces too. But what about Crystal? What's going to happen to her?

Lance looked around. Crystal wasn't at the counter. The place was pretty much empty (well it really IS empty, like anyone would even want to come here that late). "Crystal?" Lance got to the counter. Still no Crystal in sight.

Then, he saw her come out from the Kitchen doors. (Ok, so she entered in by the back doors of the stupid place) "Where were you, Cryst?" Lance asked, not sounding that concerned at all. "Don't you even care, Alvers," Crystal shouted at him.

"What? What happened, Crystal?"

"Thank you for even asking but no thanks. I saw what happened out there, and do you give a damn to how I even feel when my boyfriend don't even say he loves me and actually says he love another girl? I should have known by the way you looked at her this afternoon!" Crystal poured out at him.

Lance crossed his arms, "Crystal, I didn't mean all that. Right, I like Kitty. So what?"

"Do you know how much you've actually hurt me? Oh, do you even care!"

"I'll be truthful to you then. You and I have absolutely **no** future. You won't be happy with me if you know who I really am inside."

"Then enlighten me, Lance. Who are you? And does that mean that you even have a future with Kitty? Why do you even like her and not me?" Crystal cried.

"Because…because I…it's complicated, Crystal, and you'll not like it."

"Tell me, then, and see if I understand."

"Because me and Kitty are the same. You're not." Lance turned to leave the place.

"Lance, don't go yet. Tell me."

"Cause' me and Kitty…we're both mutants. And you're not." Lance struggled to say.

Crystal gave half a laugh with tears in her eyes. "Mutant? Lance, I'm not joking here. And you better know it too."

"And you better know that I'm not joking either." Lance made a tiny rumble through the ground, just enough to scare the wits out of her. "Crystal, I like you and all but right now, I don't think so. I'm sorry, really. And if you had any prove I'm a mutant, don't mind you telling that police officer father of yours."

Lance turned to leave when Crystal ran up. "I know you're just joking right? You care about me. You won't want to leave me. That…that tremor was all just a joke."

Lance sighed. _Why are some girls so dumb?_ "Crystal, let it go. I'm just not that guy for you. You'll find someone better than me." Lance pushed her off and left her standing there, with more tears coming out.

Lance got to his jeep, feeling he had done the right thing. If he loved Kitty, he should prove it to her, let her know…

* * *

Kitty got back to the institute quietly. "Hey, Kitty, I made some cookies for all of us. Kurt's already sinking his teeth into them. Wanna' try some? Their pretty good." Jean said.

"Yeah, not today Jean. I'm not feeling too good."

"Then, do you need anything? Um, Aspirin or something?"

Kitty appreciated Jean's help but it wasn't her body that needed anything. It was the feelings inside her heart. "Oh, no thanks, Jean." Kitty went up the stairs.

"She's not feeling so up to date or is it just a bad hair day?" Scott came out, munching a cookie.

"Yeah, she probably needs some rest. How are the cookies?"

"Gone." Scott grinned at Jean.

Kitty got back to the shared bedroom of she and Rogue's. Thank god she wasn't there.

Kitty opened up her drawer and pulled out an album. Not CDs, more like a photo album. She always kept some picture of something she thought was special. She even made some summaries, and wrote the date of when it happened.

Ah, the first part. Her family. There was when she was eight or something and was at a carnival, holding that purple dragon which she calls Lockheed and has been with her ever since. And her twelve birthday, where she had a party full of screaming girls at her house.

Next: friends. There was a picture of Kurt sleeping, with his mouth open. Yep, she was planning to show that one to Amanda and have good laugh. Then, there was one with jean, the big soccer superstar. And one, with all her friends at the school dance.

Oh, right the dance. She remembered whom she went with. Lance.

Kitty flipped to the back of her album. Nope, it wasn't marked relationship, more like marked "More than friends." Well, if it was more than friends, it is lovers right?

She laughed at the picture she'd taken after Lance piled himself into the snow last winter. His face was covered with the white stuff and got her laughing herself straight off. And the one she had with Lance, just a simple one in front of the Bayville High School.

But being with him is fun. He made her laugh and enjoy herself a lot, wherever they went. And when he gave a kiss, he really gave a kiss. She liked every little bit of him, and even when she knew he had nothing much to his name, she still was willing to stick with him.

But, what about Pete? It would be terribly unfair to him if she were to break up with him and go back and be with Lance. Kitty didn't even know much about that guy. She had only one kiss with him, maybe two hugs and four handholding sessions with that guy but she can't help but feel he wasn't really the one for her.

"Kitty? Earth to ya'?" Rogue tapped on Kitty's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kitty shut her album and phased it back to the drawer and turned around. "Rogue. I thought you were bathing?"

"Was. Ah had to come back to this room, rite?"

"But of course." Kitty nodded.

"Well, wat are ya' thinkin' bout'?" Rogue hung up some clothes back into the cupboard. She is definitely gonna' ask the professor if she could get her own room some time. One room with two people is too much already.

"Nothing. I, like, just want to finish my Chem stuff okay?" Kitty sounded irritated.

"Lance. Him again, right?"

"No, not really. Like, how did you know?" Kitty snapped.

"Ever since ya' dated Pete, ya' neva' really looked as happy as ya' did when ya' dated Lance. Then, why go out with Pete?"

"Rogue, I told you before. Like, my parents don't like Lance. And most of them here at the institute. I don't know, Rogue, it's just that I…-."

"You were juz listenin to everybody else. If you know you like Lance, then go fer it. Why force yerself to stick with someone that ya' don't even feel any connection with?"

Kitty looked at Rogue, "Then, what about my parents? It won't be the truth anymore when I told them about Pete."

"It would be a lie if you don't."

Kitty felt Rogue made a lot of sense, but there's still one problem. Crystal.

"But, what about Crystal? I mean, she's really into Lance and all."

"Kitty, Lance would make his choice then. I don't think he'll be serious bout stickin with Crystal. I saw em' today. Who knows more bout' Lance, you or that Crystal? Come on, Kitty, if Lance knows, he'll drop her and let 'er go already."

"And what if he won't?"

"Then, he'll be making the biggest mistake of his life. He'll be lying to Crystal too. Cause' he's a mutant and one day, she has to know." Rogue said.

Kitty turned her back on Rogue, staring at the picture of Pete.

Has she made a choice yet? Who does she really want to be with?

The Lance she really had feelings for, or the Pete she knew nothing about but is rich?

* * *

"Yo, Lance, got any food?"

"If you even want any, get your own, Fred!" Lance stomped up the stairs.

Pietro zipped up with a smile, "Whatcha' been doin', old buddy?" Yes, he was purposely trying to annoy his teammate.

"Shut your big ass up, Pietro, and mind your own business. And you know what, you want that Roland so much, you can have her. I'm done with this." Lance pushed him aside and made his way up, also leaving him speechless.

Lance got back to his room (again). Oh, great. First, he was girlfriend-less. Then, he was troubled over two girls at a time. Now, he was still girlfriend-less but he was still mad over the one girl he loved yet she had this ultra rich boyfriend.

This was crazy, unusual and stupid. Lance slapped his own forehead twice to show that he was mad and then avalanche the room.

"Can I come in?" Wanda didn't wait for an answer and busted in.

"Get out, Wanda." Lance pulled the pillow over his face to block the light that was zipping through the door.

"You just made a tremor you know," Wanda tried to prove her point for coming in.

"Yeah? So what?" Lance shouted back at her.

"And one of the plaster landed on me. How's that?"

"If it made your head crack, then I'm sorry ok?" Lance said.

Wanda was definitely impatient. "Look, if you dropped a girl for Kitty, then no use in hiding it. The world's gonna' know now anyway, since you told that sickening brother of mine which I s'pose you know who."

"Great. I told Quicksilver one little thing and I'm getting my head dropped in deep shit. How cool is that?" Lance sat up.

Wanda left the room, "If you even had anything for Kitty, get her. What are you even waiting for, the sky to fall or something? Sheesh, men."

Lance glanced down at the same picture of he and Kitty.

And he promised he'd do something to get her back.

But first, he gotta' shut Pietro up first…

* * *

"And over here's my stop. Thanks, Pete." Kitty faked a smile for him.

"Good, then I'll be going." Pete said.

"Great. Bye, Pete." Kitty turned to look at her school but saw Lance instead.

"Kitty…Kitty I just wanted to talk to you." Lance said.

"Can't you see Lance? I have my boyfriend and you have your Crystal. Just, leave me alone ok?" Kitty said.

"Kitty, I broke up with Crystal yesterday. I…I just wanted to…to let you know that I cared for you. Is that so much to say?"

All this definitely touched kitty but she had to show him how strong she was.

"Lance, I have Pete now and he's been really wonderful to me. I can't let him down."

"Then, does that mean you'll rather have all the richer and better guys?" Lance stifled a laugh, "I should have known. As if you'll stick with somebody which has nothing at all."

Lance forced that tear back and turned away, his brown bangs falling in front of him, blocking the hurt in his eyes.

Rogue came up and gave Kitty a push, "Kitty, go get him back."

"What? Then, what about Pete?" Kitty asked.

Rogue answered, "If he's that great guy you kept talking about, then he'll understand. Right now, whom do you really want to be with? Lance or Wisdom?"

Kitty didn't know but she did make a choice, "I want…"

And Kitty made her final choice…

* * *


	4. The last and final bit

Kitty looked around the huge school compound. "Where are you?" she whispered under her breath.

She turned once more and saw Lance slouching at the side of the wall.

"Lance!" Kitty ran up to him.

"Kitty? But how…why…?" Lance said. His eyes were a little red and stuff too.

Kitty could tell she's already hurt him too much, and she wasn't about to lose him again. "Lance, I…I just had to say being with you has been really great. I liked you and your jokes, everything about you. I know my parents made me who I'm not. I didn't really want to let you go. But being with Pete and having pep talks with Rogue made me understand you a lot better." Kitty looked up at him.

"I, like, want to be with you. Is that ok? I mean…"

"Kitty, do you mean it? But what about your dad and mom? I know they'll never approve of me being with you."

Kitty met his hazel-brown eyes. "I'm not sure what on Earth I'm doing but yes. I don't care about my parents or Scott and Jean. Being with you has been great and I…"

Kitty felt Lance lean down and kiss her and she returned his kiss back. She felt so good being back with him again. Every thing about him was beautiful and you know what?

When he gave a kiss, he really gave a good one.

* * *

_Yep, another short fic again, but I hope you review. I don't know why but I always had to have beautiful endings. I guess I just really want them together and stuff…give me a little time for my next fic because I have a rough idea of what already but I have a lot to do and cos New Year is just round the corner and I'm totally beat…_


End file.
